warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar/PR
Personality :Crookedstar is a loyal and strong tom. He was a great leader of RiverClan, and he made it through many losses and trials. He cares for the cats he loves very much, and knows that RiverClan is his home. Relationships Rainflower :Rainflower is Crookedstar's mother. She loved her kit at first, but her attitude changed when he broke his jaw. She saw him as an ugly failure and neglected her son, cruelly renaming him Crookedkit and leaving the nursery so that he fended for himself. Crookedkit was desperate to earn back her love, as shown when he cleaned her nest and showed off moves he learnt. This was all to no avail. She barely looked at him after his apprentice ceremony, and outright stated that Oakheart would always be better than his brother, blatantly showing her favoritism. :Crookedjaw left Rainflower to die, convincing himself that she was already dead. He held mixed feelings about her death, but still hoped that she was watching him from StarClan and would forgive him for breaking his jaw. When Crookedstar received his nine lives, Shellheart gave him his final life instead of Rainflower, showing that his father cared about him more than his mother. Shellheart :Shellheart is Crookedstar's father. After Stormkit broke his jaw, Shellheart remained loyal to his son, defending him from Rainflower and even cutting relations with her because of it. He cared deeply for his son, continuing to defend him from his former mate's abuse. In the end, Shellheart gave Crookedstar a life. Oakheart :Crookedstar and Oakheart had a good relationship as brothers, and often teased and joked with each other. As kits, they were determined to become leader and deputy together, and that came true when Crookedstar made Oakheart his deputy. Willowbreeze :Crookedstar loved Willowbreeze, and she loved him. Willowbreeze was kind, caring, and sweet, and Crookedstar knew he wanted to be her mate almost immediately. Unfortunately, they didn’t get the chance to spend a lot of time as mates together, as Willowbreeze died of Greencough along with two of their kits. Crookedstar was devastated, and mourned for her for a long time. Eventually though, he was reunited with her in StarClan. Willowkit and Minnowkit :Crookedstar loved his kits as soon as they were born, and named Willowkit after Willowbreeze. He prayed to StarClan for them to survive the Greencough epidemic, but unfortunately, Minnowkit and Willowkit both died, and Crookedstar was hopelessly lost without his mate to comfort him. However, moons later, he is reunited with them is StarClan. Silverstream :Silverstream was Crookedstar’s only surviving kit, and his last remnant of Willowbreeze. He was very protective of her, and often spoiled her. He was devastated when she started seeing Graystripe, and waited with dread for the consequences of her actions. When he heard that Silverstream died while kitting, he was deeply affected, and sent a RiverClan patrol to retrieve her kits from ThunderClan. He watched over the two kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, in RiverClan. Mapleshade :As a young apprentice, Mapleshade visited Crookedstar and made him promise to her to put his Clan above all else if he wanted to be the most powerful cat in RiverClan. He willingly made the promise, but afterwards, many of his family members die, including Rainflower, Shellheart, Willowbreeze, Minnowkit, Willowkit, Oakheart and Silverstream. Mapleshade then tells Crookedstar that she has taken everything from him, but Crookedstar says she is wrong, and that all of his loved ones are waiting for him in StarClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages